Pain of a Portkey
by SiriuslyHermione
Summary: Please RandR! Disclaimer inside.
1. Painful Surprise

Disclaimer: If I owned the characters, I would be rich, which I am not. I may decide to throw in an OC, but I doubt it.  
  
Please Read and Review! I love Reviews! I am not quite sure how this will end, so please bear with me! This is my second fan-fiction. My first is still being written so I am guessing I will have at least one new chapter a week, maybe more, maybe less. Please tell me what you think, and if you have any ideas, I would love to hear them. Thanks! Also, most of this takes place in Harry, Ron, and Hermione's sixth year, and Ginny's fifth. I am not giving any more of the story line away so just read it and you will see! Thanks again! I UPDATED THIS CHAPTER! IT USED TO HAVE HERMIONE AND GINNY MAKING UP REALLY FAST, BUT NOW IT IS MORE REALISTIC! THANKS FOR BRINGING THAT TO MY ATTENTION!  
  
Pain of a Portkey  
  
Ginny Weasley looked around. She was so glad to be back at Hogwarts! She had enjoyed her summer, but she had missed school, and now she was back! She wondered what Harry and Hermione had done during the summer.  
  
The sorting and the feast were over so Ginny decided to head up to the Griffyndor common room. She collapsed into a red armchair as the rest of her house filed into their dorms.  
  
Ron saw his sister and went over to her.  
  
"How can you be tired? It is the first night of school!" Ron knew she was tired because she had been up all night worrying about Harry. She still had a crush on him, but he was still oblivious to it.  
  
Ginny shot him a look  
  
"I just wanted to relax for a moment before HE comes in." She knew Ron cared about her, and was just kidding, but sometimes he didn't realize when she didn't want to talk about Harry. The fact was, Harry didn't like her, and she was having to face it.  
  
As if the door had heard her speak, it opened. Hermione and Harry walked in, holding hands and smiling.  
  
Ron looked just as confused as Ginny, but Ginny looked a little hurt as well. She put on a fake smile, and got up to say hello.  
  
Ron spoke first  
  
"Hey Harry! Hey Hermione! Where have you two been? I didn't see you guys on the train."  
  
Hermione blushed, but Harry just smiled.  
  
"We were sitting together, because we couldn't find you, and I asked Hermione to be my girlfriend, and she said YES!" Harry grinned at Hermione, not seeing Ginny's face, or Ron's.  
  
Ron wanted to be supportive, but He saw that Ginny was hurt, so he simply said "Congratulations." and tried his best to look happy, but Harry noticed something was wrong and made a mental note to talk to Ron later about it.  
  
Hermione, however, saw Ginny's expression and remembered, "She likes him, I can't believe I forgot! She is going to hate me!"  
  
Hermione and Ginny had become very close and Hermione considered Ginny as a sister since she had no siblings of her own. The last thing in the world she wanted was to hurt Ginny, and here she had gone and said yes to Harry before even thinking of Ginny. The least she could have done would have been to talk to Ginny about it first. That was what she would have wanted Ginny to do if their roles had been switched.  
  
She looked at Ron, smiled, and then looked at Ginny. Ginny was avoiding eye contact. Hermione sighed inwardly, She would talk to Ginny later.  
  
Harry smiled also, he still hadn't noticed that Ginny looked hurt, and said  
  
"Thanks Ron!" Truthfully Harry had thought Ron would be upset. He had suspected that Ron had Feelings for Hermione, but he hadn't been sure. That was probably why Ron looked like his happiness was forced. "Another thing to ask him about." Thought Harry.  
  
They were all getting tired so they headed for their dorms, Harry and Ron one way and Hermione and Ginny in the other.  
  
Ron and Harry ( in their dorm.  
  
Harry looked at Ron as they sat on their beds.  
  
"What was wrong when I announced that me and Hermione are going out?"  
  
Ron looked surprised that Harry had noticed but quickly covered it up by saying  
  
"Nothing, It was just really sudden that's all."  
  
Harry sighed; Ron had always been a really bad liar.  
  
"Ron, was it because you like Hermione?" He had to know.  
  
Ron looked absolutely horrified that Harry could even think that was possible. He liked Hermione, but definitely not THAT way.  
  
"NO! Harry, where did you get that idea?"  
  
Harry looked down,  
  
"Well, it is just that you always act strange around her, and Why else would you have looked like you were not genuinely happy?"  
  
Ron looked defiant  
  
"I do NOT act strange around Hermione, and the reason I was upset was because..." Ron stopped.  
  
"What Ron? You can tell me. I don't understand why you're not happy for me and Hermione." Harry prodded. He knew Ron would tell him if he bugged him enough.  
  
"I WAS UPSET BECAUSE GINNY LIKES YOU AND HAS SINCE HER FIRST YEAR! AND YOU ARE STILL OBLIVIOUS TO IT WHEN IT IS SO OBVIOUS! THE LEAST YOU COULD HAVE DONE WAS NOTICE HER EXPRESSION INSTEAD OF MINE!" Ron yelled.  
  
Harry jumped, he hadn't expected Ron to get so angry, or that Ginny still liked him. He didn't know what to say, so he just sat there with his mouth open.  
  
Ron had calmed down and realized how loud he had just been.  
  
"I'm sorry Harry, it is just that you really hurt Ginny, and she is my sister, and that is why I was not that enthusiastic for you and Hermione. I really am happy for you guys, but Ginny was upset and I didn't want her to be mad at me, because she knows I know that she likes you, and she expects me to be supportive of her."  
  
Harry lay down, still too shocked to say anything.  
  
"Goodnight Harry" Ron understood that Harry needed to think about what he had just been told.  
  
"Goodnight Ron" and with that, they both fell asleep.  
  
Hermione and Ginny ( in their dorm.  
  
Ginny looked at Hermione, and then lay down on her bed. "HOW could she do this?" asked Ginny inwardly. "She knows I like Harry so HOW could she do this?"  
  
Hermione sat down on her bed and glanced at Ginny. If she didn't say something she was going to burst.  
  
"Ginny, I am so sorry."  
  
"Don't talk to me" Ginny's voice was like ice.  
  
"I know you like Harry, but I have too, for while now. Since about the end of my fourth year. When he asked me, I just wasn't thinking about anything else at the time. I'm sorry." She looked sadly and hopefully at Ginny.  
  
Ginny just glared at Hermione.  
  
"You knew. You knew and still you didn't let me know first. I have liked Harry longer than you have, and you never even told me you liked him. Maybe if you had, this would be easier. But you didn't, you kept it a secret after we promised never to keep secrets from each other." Ginny was close to crying now.  
  
Hermione heard Ginny's voice crack. "How could I have been so stupid?" she asked herself.  
  
"Ginny, I never wanted to hurt you. It is just that I, I don't know. I was stupid and wasn't thinking. I am sorry. If you want me to, I will break up with Harry." As Hermione said the last part, she wondered whether or not she would be able to actually do so if Ginny chose to make her.  
  
Ginny stared at Hermione. "You will not. Don't lie to me, you're only making this worse. Just leave me alone." Ginny lay down and fell asleep immediately.  
  
Hermione lay down too, but it took her a long time to fall asleep. She was worried about Ginny. She knew she had hurt her, but she didn't know how to set things right. She finally fell asleep; thinking about what she would say to Ginny in the morning. 


	2. Waking up

Disclaimer: If I owned the characters, I would live somewhere else! In other words, I don't.  
  
Sorry about the short chapter, the next one will (hopefully) be longer. I just thought that that was the perfect place to end it! I ALSO UPDATED THIS CHAPTER!  
  
Morning in Harry ( and Ron's dorm.  
  
Harry stirred and his eyes opened. He glanced at his watch, the sunlight had hit his face just in time.  
  
He looked at Ron and shook his head. Ron had never slept past breakfast before, so he knew he would kill him if he didn't wake him. And, also would kill him if he did.  
  
"Ron, we are late for breakfast!" yelled Harry.  
  
Ron shot up and looked, worried, at his alarm clock. He looked at Harry sleepily.  
  
"No we aren't. Why did you have to go and say that? I almost had a heart attack!"  
  
Harry grinned.  
  
"It was the only way to get you up. Besides, we will be late if we don't hurry."  
  
They got up and hurriedly got dressed. When they were ready, they headed out the door.  
  
A bit earlier in Ginny ( and Hermione's dorm.  
  
Ginny woke up with a start. She had just had a horrible dream.  
  
Hermione was already awake and saw Ginny's sudden movement.  
  
"What's wrong Ginny?"  
  
"I just had the most disgusting dream!" Ginny shuddered. She then looked at Hermione, remembering the events of the night before. "Don't talk to me."  
  
Hermione looked hurt, but knew she deserved it. "Ginny, I am sorry. What do you want me to do to prove that?"  
  
Ginny ignored Hermione and just got up and started getting ready for breakfast. Hermione, defeated, gave up for the moment and did the same. 


	3. Breakfast

I HAVE UPDATED THIS CHAPTER ALSO!  
  
Breakfast in ( the Great Hall.  
  
Hermione and Ginny saw Ron and Harry and hurried over to sit by them. As always, they had saved them seats.  
  
"Morning Ginny, Hermione." Harry smiled at them both. He had remembered to say Ginny's name first. Partly because of the lecture Ron had given him as they walked downstairs, partly because he had seen her first.  
  
"Morning Harry." They said in unison. And Ginny glared at Hermione. She sat down next to Ron as Hermione sat next to Harry.  
  
(Harry and Hermione on one side of the table, and Ron across from Hermione and Ginny across from Harry)  
  
Harry noticed immediately that something was wrong, but knew better than to pry. Ron, however, wanted to know why his sister looked so upset.  
  
"Ginny, what is wrong?"  
  
Ginny turned her glare to her brother, which let him know that she didn't want to talk about it right then. But she surprised him by saying  
  
"If you must know, I had a horrible dream last night. "Malfoy was in it." She said "Malfoy" with complete disgust.  
  
Everyone at the table gasped.  
  
"He liked me in it! It was so strange. When the dream started, he hated me like always, but as it went on, he started to like me. When he was about to kiss me, he muttered a curse, and it killed me."  
  
Harry's face was hysterical, Ron looked ready to beat Malfoy up, and Hermione just looked at Ginny. Hermione wished that Ginny had told her this earlier.  
  
"I just hope it NEVER comes true! If it does, then I hope he does kill me, before anything happens." Ginny allowed herself to giggle. She knew Draco Malfoy would never like her, and she was glad.  
  
Everyone at the table joined in laughing. They had just imagined Malfoy kissing Ginny. The thought was hilarious, and utterly impossible.  
  
Draco decided to pick that moment to come over for an argument.  
  
"Hello Potter, Mudblood, And Weasels. May I ask what is so funny?" Spat Draco.  
  
Ginny instantly remembered her dream and blushed. She mentally slapped herself. "He killed you," she thought.  
  
Ginny's change of color was not lost on Draco. "Did you miss me over the summer Weasel jr.?" Draco grinned.  
  
Ron looked at Malfoy, shocked that he would even consider such a thing.  
  
"Don't you dare say something like that to my sister!" He was getting red in the face, and his hair was looking paler because of it.  
  
Draco just grinned, looked at Ginny, who by now was blushing even worse, and walked off.  
  
Everyone looked at Ginny, she was shrinking in her chair.  
  
"Don't let that ferret bother you Ginny." Said Harry. Ron was still fuming and Hermione knew better than to try and talk to her.  
  
"I won't."  
  
With that they all started eating. All except Ginny, who had lost her appetite at the thought of actually liking Malfoy.  
  
Sorry about the really short chapter, I know I said I would try and make it longer, but it worked out that I couldn't. I bet you all are wondering (if anyone is reading this) where the Portkey comes in? Well, you are just going to have to wait. Please review. Thanks to the two people who have, it is only because of them, that this chapter was written. I need incentive to continue this story. If I don't get any, then that tells me no one is reading it, or they don't like it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.  
  
Sorry it is taking forever to get going, but I am writing two at the same time and it is taking time. 


	4. Falling through an Abyss

Disclaimer: How many times do I have to say this? I am not old enough to be J.K. Rowling. Therefore, I don't own anything but the plot.  
  
This chapter is for the people who have reviewed so far! Thanks! You guys are great! You are keeping this story going, because you are letting me know that it is good enough to not stop. Thanks again.  
  
In the ( halls.  
  
Breakfast was over, and Ginny was on her way to transfiguration. She couldn't help wishing she were in the same classes with Harry, Ron, and Hermione, if not the same year. She sighed and glanced at her watch. She still had plenty of time, so she decided to run to the bathroom quickly and wash up from breakfast.  
  
She was drying her hands when she saw it. A wand, just lying there. "Strange" thought Ginny, "I guess I should bring it to Professor Dumbledore, he should know who's it is."  
  
Ginny bent over. On closer inspection she saw that it was old, and about to break in several spots. She reached for the wand. The moment she touched it, she felt herself lurch forward and prepared herself for a smack-in with the floor. It didn't come.  
  
She continued falling forward for several minutes. She tried to grab onto something, anything, but when she reached she only felt space.  
  
It was musty, and the air was suffocating her. The blackness enveloped her body so that she couldn't see her own hand. She wanted to scream, but when she opened her mouth, she managed only a barely audible squeak before the inky blackness filled her mouth. She felt even more choked, and the urgency to breathe was worse than she had ever imagined possible. She now knew she took breathing in and out for granted, and wished she had a second of clean, pure air.  
  
She tried to close her mouth, to avoid suffocating even more, but it felt like it was being pried open.  
  
She felt like she had been falling for hours, when, finally, she was able to breathe. She saw light, and felt wind. But she was still falling. Suddenly, she felt her body slam into something solid, and she went into blackness again.  
  
I know I know, I am mean! I had to stop this chapter here. It was the perfect place. I know it is short, but hey, at least it's a chapter. 


	5. Familiar Faces

Disclaimer: I wish I owned ANY part of Harry Potter but I don't but if I did, I would not know what to do with the next two books, so I am a little bit glad that I do not have to deal with the pressure. After all, how can JK Rowling possibly write the books so that everybody agrees with everything that happens in them? I know a lot of people didn't like the fact that Sirius died. As for me, I still am clinging on to the small wisp of hope I have that Sirius is not dead, but merely put aside for a while, until the secret of the veil is discovered. But that is just my wishful thinking.  
  
NOTE TO READERS: If anyone has any suggestions for this story, I would love to read them. I realize that this story is a bit slow, but the next few chapters ought to speed it up a bit.  
  
LAST TIME: Suddenly, she felt her body slam into something solid, and she went into blackness again.  
  
Ginny heard voices but she couldn't understand what was being said. She felt arms wrap around her and she felt herself being lifted from the cold, hard ground. She didn't know who was holding her, but she didn't care at the moment. All she cared about was that her body ached, and she was being held in a position that kept her from hurting any more than was necessary. She slowly was able to comprehend what the voices were saying.  
  
The person holding her—"Potter, get away from me. She fell by ME, so go find your own person to save." Ginny couldn't help thinking he sounded a lot like Malfoy. Wait, harry was there? At least she knew she wasn't in the bathroom anymore. Well, she couldn't be, especially if Malfoy was there.  
  
Someone that sounded an awful lot like Harry—"Malfoy, I just want to be sure that she is okay. There is nothing against the rules about that."  
  
Someone else that didn't sound at all familiar to Ginny—"She looks a lot like Weasley."  
  
Malfoy—"Shut up Crabbe."  
  
Ginny felt a jolt and knew that they were walking. To where, she could only guess.  
  
All of a sudden it occurred to Ginny for the first time whose arms she was really in. She tried to move, but was unable to do more than cause immense pain to shoot through her body. Malfoy must have felt her meager struggle because he suddenly stopped walking and adjusted Ginny in his arms.  
  
"Are you all right? Can you hear me?"  
  
Ginny forced her eyes open because she knew there was no way she would be able to nod, not with the invisible knives that were protruding into her skull. She looked up and saw several anxious faces leaning over her. She recognized most of them. There was Draco, Harry, Crabbe, and Goyle. Then there were a few more that Ginny didn't recognize. She thought she saw Hermione, but she only saw her hair, and couldn't be sure. Also, the faces didn't look exact and sharp. Ginny blamed that on the fact that she had just hit her head, and everything was fuzzy and out of focus.  
  
Malfoy looked concerned, which surprised Ginny. Maybe he had wanted her to have missed him over the summer? Malfoy spoke again. This time joined by at least three other voices, which resulted in a shockingly loud noise that made Ginny's knives turn into axes.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
Ginny groaned and, to everyone's surprise, especially her own, Ginny forced her head deep into Malfoy's chest and closed her eyes. The blackness immediately claimed her once again.  
  
SO, Any guesses as to where Ginny is? Or why Malfoy is being nice? Or who the people that Ginny couldn't focus on are? Hehehe. Enjoy! I am planning on updating this story a lot this week because of spring break, but it really depends on reviews. 


	6. What?

Disclaimer: I do not recall ever claiming that I actually owned anything. Did I? I am not saying I wouldn't LIKE to own something, but I don't so that's that. I am not making any money off of this, and not many people are reviewing so not much is being gained. I would like to thank the people who have reviewed because I love reviews and they inspire me to continue. This chapter is longer than some of the others so I hope you have fun reading it. ~Smirks~ "I know something you don't know!" Just wait and read it. Sorry about not updating for so long but this chapter is worth the wait, I think. Thanks again. ~BRIANA SULLIVAN~ WAIT! Here is my random comment of the chapter! "Did anyone ever notice the initials of the Ministry of Magic? They spell out MOM!!! Hehe! Just had to mention that!  
  
When Ginny came to again she was sprawled out on a soft bed. She opened her eyes and the headache that resulted, split her vision temporarily. When she had regained focus, she looked around. She was in the hospital wing. Malfoy was sitting on a chair next to her bed, he appeared to be sleeping, and it didn't look very comfortable.  
  
GINNY'S POV: Why is Malfoy here? Why does he care? Why did carry me all the way here? Where's Harry. Where's Ron? Where's Hermione? Scratch that, I don't care where Hermione is. Why should I? Why Isn't Ron here? He's my brother, Shouldn't he be the one here and not Malfoy of all people? Why isn't Harry here? He is my friend, and even though he doesn't like me like THAT, I would think he would care enough to be here. I wonder what time it is.  
  
As if someone was reading her mind, Madam Pomfrey walked in. At least Ginny thought it was Madam Pomfrey, with her blurry vision she couldn't be completely sure.  
  
When Madam Pomfrey spoke, however, Ginny was sure it was her.  
  
"It's about time you woke up. A lot of people are wondering about you. You slept for almost two days, and Mr. Malfoy here has stayed next to you every moment he wasn't required to be in class. He has been sleeping there since ten last night, and, although I told him to be out of here by eleven, he remains sleeping in that chair."  
  
She didn't sound angry; it was more like she was confused.  
  
Ginny struggled to regain her complete focus. She squinted in the direction of Madam Pomfrey. Her vision seemed to be getting worse.  
  
She saw an object coming towards her, and felt something being gently forced into her mouth. She immediately tasted a vile liquid trickling down her throat. She reluctantly swallowed, and was rewarded by the quick relief of her headache, and her vision cleared.  
  
"Thanks." She said. She looked up at Madam Pomfrey and gasped. She looked, different. Ginny shook her head, assuming that she was still a little bit dizzy.  
  
"What time is it?" Ginny looked around. She felt stupid, because she knew there were no windows in the hospital wing, but she glanced around anyway.  
  
"It is around three in the morning. I am going to let you sleep out the rest of the night because you have been through quite some shock. What it was you can reveal to me and Professor Dumbledore in the morning." With that Madam Pomfrey set the glass down on the bedside table, and walked out, locking the door behind her.  
  
Ginny freaked.  
  
GINNY'S POV AGAIN: I am locked in this room with MALFOY! What is going on? Why did she lock us in? How can it be three in the morning? I would have woken up! I have never slept this long before! What did she mean by a shock? I don't recall having any kind of... Oh, that. I remember the bathroom, and then a wand. Then blackness, and then Malfoy was holding me. Then everything went black all over again. What did that wand do to me anyway? Why would it cause her to seemingly fall forward? And then there was the whole matter of Malfoy. Why WAS he here?  
  
Ginny's thoughts continued in this fashion for quite some time. She wasn't tired, and even if she was, there was no way she would have been able to fall asleep. She had too much on her mind.  
  
It had been about two hours when suddenly, something to the right of her bed moved. Ginny's questions immediately ceased. She turned her head and looked in the direction of the movement. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Malfoy had woken up due to the voices around him. He looked up and saw the girl's eyes peering over at him in curiosity and, it looked like worry. He gave her what he hoped was a reassuring smile, which only cause her to looked even more shocked than before.  
  
Suddenly the girl spoke. "What are -you- doing here?"  
  
Malfoy was startled at her tone. It seemed as though she thought he was someone else, unless, he 'had' met her before. He didn't think so. He struggled to come up with an explanation.  
  
"I, uh, I found you just outside the Slytherin common room a little while after dinner two days ago. You were unconscious and your hand was clasped as though you were holding something invisible. I picked you up and brought you here... to the hospital wing."  
  
She looked incredulous. "Why, would you bother bringing -me- here? I would have thought that you would have left me there, or at the very most gone and gotten a professor to figure out what to do with me."  
  
Malfoy didn't think she was completely all there in her head. She was acting like she was a student there, which was NOT possible. He would have noticed her before now.  
  
"I would never have left you there. You looked as if you were dead, or close to it... Who -are- you anyway?"  
  
The girl snorted. "I think you know Malfoy."  
  
He jumped, he knew he didn't know who she was, but how did she know who he was?  
  
"Have we met?"  
  
Another snort, then a confused glance at his bewildered expression. She stared at him for a moment, her face becoming unreadable. "Draco?" Her face sounded pleading, like a child who was about to receive punishment for something they hadn't done.  
  
Malfoy was confused. "Who? My name is Lucius, I don't know anyone named Draco."  
  
The girl looked about ready to cry by this point. "What? How? Why? HOW!" Her mouth continued to move but no sounds came out. She burst out crying and buried her head in her hands.  
  
Lucius didn't know what he should do. Should he get Madam Pomfrey? Should he try and comfort her? Should he...? He had no clue.  
  
He finally decided to just awkwardly pat her back. "It's okay. It's okay." He had no idea 'what' he was saying was okay, but he hoped it would stop her crying.  
  
His feeble attempts to soothe her only made her sob harder. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Ginny couldn't grasp what was happening, or rather WHY it was happening.  
  
It seemed she had been sent into the past. But wait, that wasn't possible, she had seen Harry, and Crabbe, and Goyle, and... Hermione. At least she 'thought' she had seen them. She was so confused. She couldn't believe that her worst enemy's father was patting her on the back and trying to make her feel better. It was 'almost' laughable. But only almost.  
  
She heard Lucius talking; it was weird thinking of him as -Lucius-. He kept saying, "It's okay." Well, 'it' wasn't okay. Nothing was. How could 'it' be okay if she had just been sent somewhere around twenty or so years into the past? At least she was still at Hogwarts...  
  
Wait. What if she wasn't permitted to stay at Hogwarts? What if Professor Dumbledore said she couldn't attend school there because he had no idea who she was? What if no one believed her and they all just assumed she was an insane little girl who was lost or something? NO. They had to believe her. They just HAD to! OH NO! What if Professor Dumbledore isn't here at this point in time? What about my other professors? No, Professor Dumbledore WILL be here. He HAS to. Madam Pomfrey is here and she looks at least ten years younger than he does. Or did... If he isn't here, than where is he? Maybe I can contact the Ministry of Magic... ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Lucius stared at the girl. He still didn't know her name, and he knew that now was not the best time to ask. She looked deep in thought. If he looked past all the tears that were streaming down her face he could see that she was almost in a daydream of sorts. Her sobs were slowing down but tears continued to soak her face. "Strange" thought Lucius. "She is still beautiful even when she is distraught and her face is red."  
  
Lucius didn't want her to cry so long that it affected her condition, whatever her condition was. He pulled her off of the bed and into the chair with him. It wasn't the most comfortable chair, and it definitely was not meant to hold more than one fairly small person. She ended up in his lap and he wrapped his arms around her carefully; pulling her close.  
  
The girl stiffened for a moment, and then relaxed. Her sobs had stopped completely and she looked up at Lucius. She looked confused, overwhelmed, and grateful.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ He's holding me! It doesn't feel weird, or wrong. I kind of like it. What am I thinking? I can't. This is Lucius MALFOY! Draco Malfoy's father! His FATHER! But he is my age. At least in this time. Maybe it's okay for now... ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So there you have it, finally, another chapter. Sorry it took so long. 


End file.
